


Sketch Me (If You Can)

by Soeverlasting



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Beaches, DOAX VV, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Tsukushi came to Zack Island to draw cute girls. Her first target is Ayane.
Kudos: 1





	Sketch Me (If You Can)

Tsukushi has arrived on Zack Island. A gentle breeze blew through and the waves lapped against the shore creating a gentle and serene rhythm. 

Tsukushi-armed with her canvas bag full of art supplies- only has one mission: to draw cute girls. And if the rumors are true this island is full of them. 

Now Tsukushi is not a pervert. She swears! Her eyes are drawn to cute things and nothing can be cuter than a girl. She hopes to be a bishojo mangaka one day and no art can be stronger than ones drawn from life. 

After checking into her hotel room, Tsukushi set off for the beach. Four girls were engaged in a volleyball game. All manner of things were bouncing up and down. _Don’t get distracted._ Drawing action scenes aren’t in her skill set yet.

Tsukushi spotted another girl just laying in a beach chair, sunbathing. _Perfect._ She had the most bizarre shade of lavender hair. _Dyed perhaps?_ Her eyes were closed. She seems to be sleeping. 

Tsukushi formed her hands into a frame, like how a director would, and what she saw was perfect for a sketch. Her subject laid perfectly still on the beach chair. A picture of serenity. 

Now, dear reader, you may ask: why not just take a picture? Surely Tsukushi could take a quick snapshot and draw from that as a reference. Well, she likes to get close to her subjects and a picture would rob her of that intimacy. There’s a certain thrill in sketching someone without them noticing.

Sitting down on a nearby bench above the beach, Tsukushi had a full view of her subject and began sketching. Owing to her self-proclaimed status as a background character, Tsukushi usually gets away with drawing people without their express permission. Tsukushi’s worst drawings are when the subject knows they are being sketched. They always want to strike a pose or contrive an expression. 

She sketched a rough outline of the girl’s body before she took another look. 

The beach chair is now empty. Where did she go? Tsukushi adjusted her glasses. 

A long shadow covered Tsukushi. The artist turned around and was met with a pair of red eyes glowering down at her. It was the girl with the lavender hair. _How did she get behind me?_ Tsukushi scooted back and held her sketchbook up like a shield. 

“Were you sketching me just now?” the girl asked. She couldn’t be that much taller than Tsukushi. 

“NNNoooo?” Tsukushi cowered behind her sketchbook and looked away from the girl, a common habit of hers. Her subject yanked the sketchbook from her and looked it over. “Wait,” Tsukushi tried to reach for her sketchbook but the girl pulled away. 

“Liar,” she said. “It’s a couple of decades too soon for someone like you to catch me off-guard.”

“I’m so s-s-sorry,” Tsukushi said. “You’re just so cute, Lavender girl.”

“Thank you. And it’s Ayane, not ‘Lavender girl,’” Ayane said.

“Tsukushi” 

“Didn’t ask you,” Ayane said. She ripped the incomplete sketch of her from the book.

“Hey!” Tsukushi stood up.

“I don’t appreciate the intrusion. What are you a perv? You’re never going to get a sketch of me as long as I am on this island. I guarantee it.” In a rare display of Mugen Tenshin, Ayane disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, taking the sketch with her. 

_ She’s a ninja? So cool.  _ The otaku in Tsukushi couldn’t help herself. However, Ayane attacked her pride as an artist. There was never a sketch Tsukushi couldn’t get. Before she leaves Zack Island, she’s going to get a sketch of Ayane, the ninja girl with lavender hair. 


End file.
